The H Factor
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Setiap pagi di kediamannya, Kakashi selalu bangun dengan me-recharge segala hal. Cara yang dia gunakan hanya bisa dilakukan olehnya. KakaHina. Canon.


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: Canonverse. A Happier storyline. OOC. Bisa dibilang ini adalah prelude dari fic KakaHina saya yang lain, Genius.**

**Rating: PG 13/T**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Seichi Hime, hope you like this one.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-The H Factor-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah gedung apartemen dengan dua lantai di salah satu sudut Konoha memang bukan tempat tinggal yang ideal. Meski disebut sebagai apartemen, desa seperti Konoha hanya menghadirkan gedung dengan dua atau tiga lantai. Baru bebas dari ANBU dan karena memang malas mencari tempat yang lebih baik, Kakashi menerima apartemen di lantai dua yang tersisa. Kehidupannya yang dulu padat dengan misi, semakin memperkuat alasannya.

Kini...

Terdengar suara ketukan ringan yang diciptakan tetesan hujan di atap apartemennya. Sebelum membuka mata, Kakashi mencoba untuk mengingat hari, sekedar membuang waktu dan tetap larut dalam pikiran sederhananya. Temperatur udara yang terasa sejuk di kulitnya segera berganti dengan kehangatan nyaman saat dia meraih tubuh mungil seorang perempuan di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, Hokage-sama," dia menyapa dengan nada tenang.

Kakashi menggumamkan banyak kalimat yang hanya terdengar sebagian. Perempuan itu mendorong tubuh pria yang justru menguatkan pelukannya. "Kau bisa terlambat, Kakashi. Utusan dari Suna akan datang hari ini."

"Di mana istriku? Kenapa ada perempuan yang berisik di sini?" gerutu Kakashi, kini menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk menahan istrinya di tempat.

Dibalik selimut sederhana dalam ranjang sempit, dua orang Hatake yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama bantal mereka, saling merangkul. Tirai berwarna biru tua menyimpan pemandangan langit mendung dan kehidupan desa Konoha yang baru menggeliat. Lantai sepi dari benda atau pergerakan. Sebuah buku bersampul lusuh tergeletak tak berdaya karena pemiliknya mulai lelah menjadikannya sebagai benda favorit. Hanya ada bayangan yang tercipta karena sinar matahari lemah. Pagi ini, hari dimulai dengan cuaca yang tidak terlalu ramah.

"Hujan."

"Ya," sahut pria Hatake yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Aku ingat semangka, payung berwarna kelabu dan dirimu."

Wajahnya yang aman tanpa lapisan pelindung, menyunggingkan senyum. "Hmm..."

"Pengalaman pertamaku denganmu, Sensei," bisiknya.

Sepasang mata berbeda warna menatap perempuan yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. "Hey, dimana 'Kakashi-kun' yang sering kau ucapkan? Sensei? Ayolah, aku tidak pernah jadi Sensei-mu, Hinata."

"Ya, dan aku beruntung karena tidak dibimbing Sensei sepertimu."

"Ho?" goda Kakashi, mengubah posisinya agar sejajar dengan Hinata. Ujung hidungnya menyentuh kulit wajah yang terasa hangat. Bahkan setelah begitu lama, pribadi Hinata dan ciri khas-nya yang selalu merona, tak pernah hilang. "Dan lebih beruntung karena Hatake Kakashi yang membuatmu sadar bahwa kau berharga."

Semua orang yang pernah mengenal Kakashi, pasti tahu satu hal tentang dirinya yang melekat dengan nama sang Hokage. Bagi Kakashi, keterlambatan karena tersesat di jalan kehidupan sudah menjadi alasan yang biasa. Siapapun tak akan percaya dengan alasannya. Dengan Hinata, segala hal terasa lebih mudah. Kini dia bisa menggunakan alasan yang bisa dihargai orang lain. Dia bisa saja bilang, "Istriku tidak bisa ditinggal." Dan orang akan langsung percaya. Kakashi semakin yakin, keputusannya menikahi Hyuuga itu, adalah yang paling tepat.

Kakashi menggunakan jemarinya membelai poni di kening Hinata. Sang mantan pewaris Hyuuga menunduk malu, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Kakashi, kau harus bangun." Tapi Hinata tak bergerak, wujud kasih sayang Kakashi selalu membuatnya merasa cantik. Caranya mengecup kening, atau bisikan lembut dengan suara khasnya yang selalu membangkitkan bulu kuduk di leher Hinata.

Hinata berusaha keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari sentuhan Kakashi yang akan semakin membuatnya betah di ranjang. "Kusiapkan s-sa-sarapan."

Kakashi segera mencondongkan tubuhnya, menyapa dengan bibir yang menekan lembut, "Hinata," dia bilang, berusaha untuk terdengar menggiurkan. "Hujan, dan aku selalu diperbolehkan untuk terlambat." Sebuah ciuman lain, sentuhannya yang seolah mengambang membuat Hinata geli. "Aku benar-benar ingin di rumah hari ini."

Alasan sama. Bukan lagi hal baru bagi Hinata yang kini menerima ciuman sang Hatake di lehernya, lengan yang tertanam di pinggul dan seolah tak pernah cukup untuk menyentuh tubuh istrinya. Gaun sutra selalu dipilih Kakashi untuk Hinata, dia tak pernah mengizinkan istrinya berangkat tidur dengan piyama.

Dan Kakashi selalu melakukan ini, semua hal yang selalu saja tak bisa Hinata tolak. Segala sentuhan yang semakin membuatnya merasa dia adalah pusat dunia bagi seorang Hatake Kakashi. Pria berambut perak itu gemar memanjakan Hinata. Entah dengan memeluknya dari belakang saat dia sibuk menyiapkan bento, atau memberikan pelukan erat untuk menyambut Hinata saat menemuinya di menara Hokage. Bahkan saat mereka mengunjungi makam Obito, sahabat baik Kakashi, pria itu tidak segan menarik Hinata agar berdiri di dekatnya, dan tanpa peringatan, dalam sekejap mata dia akan membuka masker dan tiba-tiba membuat Hinata kehilangan hak akan bibirnya sendiri kala Kakashi menginvasi warna merah yang terasa manis.

Semua perempuan pasti ingin ada di tempat Hinata sekarang.

Tapi ada topik penting yang perlu dia bicarakan dengan Kakashi. Dan tak akan ada hal lain yang bisa menghentikannya. "Kakashi-kun..."

Terdengar respon lemah dari Kakashi yang semakin aktif membelai tubuh molek istrinya, sementara bibir dan lidahnya mengeksplorasi setiap inci kulit lembut wanita yang berbaring, kesulitan bernafas.

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan?"

"Recharge," jawab Kakashi pendek. Gaun sutra semakin berantakan setelah Kakashi memposisikan dirinya di atas Hinata. Memandang dengan tatapan predator yang kelaparan, selalu berhasil membuat jantung Hinata menyanyikan lagu genderang perang.

"Otou..." Hinata memulai, namun segera terhambat saat Kakashi menghentikan suaranya dengan satu ciuman lembut yang memaksa Hinata menarik nafas panjang.

_Fokus!_, perintah Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. "Otou-san..." Hiashi, sang ketua klan. Hanya berarti satu hal: masalah. "Otou-san b-bilang..." Tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini, Kakashi semakin rajin memanjakan Hinata dengan lebih banyak rayuan tanpa kata. Hinata semakin kesulitan berbicara. "O-onegai... Kakashi-kun." Kalimat yang salah. Pria yang sekarang benar-benar bangun itu, tak lagi ragu menanggalkan t-shirt hitam yang dia kenakan. Hinata segera mengantisipasi hal yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Dengan bergerak cepat, Hinata menggunakan tenaganya untuk bangun dari ranjang, menyisakan ekspresi kecewa yang terlalu jelas di wajah Hatake yang tak bergerak di posisinya.

Lupakan tingkatan Chuunin yang dimiliki Hinata. Dia bisa bergerak lincah berkat latihannya dengan Neji. Gemulai jutsu andalan Hyuuga jelas banyak membantu Hinata dalam hal ini. Gerakannya bisa begitu lembut dan mematikan, dan sebuah kecepatan adalah andalan setiap Hyuuga selain Byakugan.

"Otou-san bilang apa?" tanya Kakashi, perlahan-lahan turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Hinata yang melangkah mundur. Kakashi punya pikiran, jika ini selesai dibicarakan, maka tujuannya menikmati pagi dengan cara yang paling dia suka, bisa segera terwujud.

"Kakashi-kun... te-tetap d-di tempatmu."

"Siapa kau sekarang, Hinata? Sensei-ku?" Kakashi semakin mengurangi jarak di antara mereka. Kamar sempit seolah mendukung pria Hatake yang kini hampir tertawa.

"Otou-san bilang, dia memberi kita sebuah rumah." Hinata menarik nafas yang terasa menyesakkan. Sejak awal, dia menyiapkan diri. Kemungkinan besar, Kakashi akan marah. Harga dirinya pasti akan terluka.

"Hanya itu?"

"K-kau... tidak marah?"

Mungkin jika wanita yang dia nikahi bukan Hyuuga Hinata, dia akan marah. Kakashi adalah manusia yang selalu akrab dengan kehidupan tanpa aturan. Kakashi tidak pernah benar-benar merasakan sebuah kehidupan sebagai anggota klan. Hanya ada dirinya dalam garis hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun. Kesendirian baginya adalah sahabat sejatinya. Dan lalu, dia mengenal Hyuuga Hinata yang hidup dalam lingkungan klan, tapi wanita itu lebih kesepian dari dirinya. Menjadi Hokage, adalah satu-satunya cara menyingkirkan ragu Hiashi karena Hatake Kakashi hanyalah seorang Jounin yang hidup dengan menjalani misi. Penghasilannya terbatas sebagai seorang Shinobi.

Jika dia marah sekarang, hanya karena Hiashi yang menunjukkan sedikit saja perhatian pada putri sulungnya, sungguh emosi yang sia-sia. Semua tak memiliki arti dibandingkan rasa bahagianya bisa memiliki Hinata, membangun sebuah keluarga, membangkitkan lagi klan-nya yang hampir punah, dan seorang putra yang tertidur pulas di dunianya yang aman.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu aku adalah tipe pria yang pengertian, Hinata." Bahasa tubuh Hinata menandakan bahwa dia lebih tenang. "Jadi kemari dan bantu aku me-recharge," lanjutnya. Hinata bukan cairan tonik yang bisa memberikan tenaga baru. Tentu, Kakashi tahu hal sederhana itu. Dan baginya, tak ada minuman energi atau apapun yang bisa memberinya cukup energi atau alasan untuk menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang Hokage.

Kecuali Hinata, perempuan muda itu benar-benar berfungsi di semua sistem yang dimiliki Kakashi.

"S-satu hal l-lagi, Kakashi-kun," ujar Hinata, suaranya pelan dan ketakutan.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mulai..." Sepasang mata Hyuuga murni melirik ke arah kanan, menekan bibirnya yang semakin terlihat lembab dan memerah. Satu tarikan nafas, "...m-menyiapkan nama untuk adik Raiden."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu ketika di musim panas, akhirnya hujan turun setelah sekian lama cuaca menghadirkan angin kering dan udara lembab. Hinata yang sibuk mengaitkan plastik untuk melindungi tanaman di kebun seorang petani yang dia bantu beberapa hari belakangan, menerima tetesan hujan deras yang membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Dia tetap bersikeras untuk memasang pelindung bagi tanaman yang mungkin bisa rusak karena angin kencang dan hujan yang seolah menolak untuk berhenti.

Hari itu juga menjadi hari dimana seorang Jounin yang tak lagi mampu bersembunyi, datang dengan payung berwarna kelabu yang hampir rusak. Dia menyerahkan payung yang terbuka itu, dan bilang, "Kau basah, Hinata."

"Kakashi-san?" Hinata mendongak, melawan hujan yang tak mengenal kompromi. Rambutnya lepek dan melekat di wajahnya. Jaket ungu yang biasanya membuat Hinata terlihat gembul, kini terlihat tak berdaya.

Jounin itu kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya, melepas payung agar dua lengannya bebas memeluk tubuh Hyuuga yang basah. "Aku tidak ingin Hinata-ku sakit hanya karena semangka." Telapak tangan yang terlindung glove, menahan kepala Hinata. Dagu sang Hyuuga yang kebingungan, beristirahat di atas pundak Kakashi.

Kakashi lalu menumpukan beban tubuhnya di lutut untuk mendapatkan kenyamanan sedikit lebih banyak saat memeluk Hinata.

Jounin yang tak lagi bisa dibilang baru dalam masalah cinta, pernah berusaha untuk menghindar. Namun saat melihat Chuunin yang tak keberatan membantu Kurenai dengan bayinya, kesadaran Kakashi akan keluarga mulai bangkit. Sebelumnya, mana pernah Kakashi memikirkan tentang wanita. Dalam otaknya, asal bisa mengutamakan keselamatan anggota tim-nya selama menjalankan misi, itu sudah cukup. Dulu, Kakashi beranggapan keluarga adalah magnet yang menghambat kemajuan. Akan ada banyak kekhawatiran jika dia memiliki orang yang dia pedulikan.

Dan Kakashi, bahkan dengan pribadinya yang selalu tenang, mulai menyadari bahwa keluarga juga bisa jadi kekuatan.

Hari itu, saat dia akhirnya menyerah dan mengutarakan keinginannya pada Hyuuga yang jauh lebih muda darinya, dia tahu Hinata memiliki potensi yang bisa diunggulkan. Jiwanya yang pengasih adalah titik utama Kakashi mempertimbangkannya sebagai wanita yang kemudian menyandang nama Hatake.

Sang jenius dan anggota terakhir Hatake itu pun mulai melancarkan rencana untuk mendapatkan hadiah utamanya.

Jika ada sebuah cerita romansa di Konoha yang berdasarkan cerita nyata, maka cerita Kakashi akan dimulai dengan banyak deskripsi membosankan tentang seorang Jounin yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku. Bagiannya dalam pembangunan Konoha terlalu sedikit dibandingkan Naruto yang begitu termahsyur di seantero negeri.

Tapi di satu bagian cerita yang mungkin akan dilewatkan orang, akan ada bagian yang menjelaskan tentang seorang perempuan Hyuuga bernama Hinata yang rasanya paling tepat untuknya. Shikamaru yang pernah menceritakan tentang tipe perempuan yang dia sukai pada Kakashi, pasti setuju.

Dulu, saat Kakashi mencoba mengisi tempat kosong yang biasa diisi Asuma saat bermain shogi, Nara pemalas itu berangan-angan memiliki seorang pendamping berkepribadian sederhana dan tidak merepotkan. Entah bagaimana, Kakashi yakin, Shikamaru sedang membicarakan Hinata. Dan yang lebih membingungkan adalah bahwa di saat yang sama, Kakashi ingin mengungguli Shikamaru dan mulai mendekati Hinata.

Tepat empat tahun yang lalu, saat hujan di musim panas membasahi tanah, Kakashi memeluk tubuh Hinata untuk pertama kalinya. Di setiap tarikan nafasnya, dia menghirup aroma damai yang dimiliki Hinata. Perasaannya dipenuhi kepastian yang sifatnya menggantung dan lebih mirip jika disebut sebagai khayalan. Kakashi tidak pernah memahami apa arti sebuah cinta. Tapi jika ada yang bertanya padanya, dia akan menjawab dengan santai bahwa cinta adalah sebuah dunia baru yang membuat seseorang seperti dirinya merasa tentram.

Kedua lengan yang melingkari tubuh Hinata mengirimkan sinyal ke otak bahwa wanita inilah yang paling tepat berada di sampingnya. Tempat yang paling tepat untuk Hinata adalah dalam sebuah keluarga yang membutuhkannya. Dan klan Hatake yang hanya beranggotakan satu orang, menginginkannya.

Hyuuga Hinata resmi menjadi Hatake Hinata dua minggu kemudian. Di hari yang sama Kakashi mengisi posisi tertinggi di Konoha yang telah kosong terlalu lama. Hiashi tak mampu menolak lamaran seorang Hokage meski dia hanyalah seorang Hatake.

Di hari berhujan seperti sekarang, Hinata selalu ingat semangka, payung berwarna kelabu, dan Kakashi. Juga bagaimana dia memeluknya, atau memberikan kecupan ringan yang menjanjikan keamanan untuknya.

Ketakutan yang sebelumnya mencegah Hinata menerima Kakashi, terhapus dengan mudah. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu dibutuhkan sebelumnya. Kakashi tidak mengucapkan kalimat cinta, dia hanya bilang, "Aku butuh seseorang sepertimu. Aku memilihmu karena aku percaya padamu, kemampuanmu, dan bahwa aku mengagumi pribadimu yang adalah dirimu. Jangan jadi orang lain, jangan berusaha untuk jadi pribadi yang lain. Kau tidak perlu sempurna, kau hanya perlu percaya padaku."

Hinata hanya perlu menjadi Hinata saat dia menikahi Kakashi. Dia bukan kunoichi terhebat, dia bukan wanita yang digemari banyak pria, dia juga bukan idola dari sang idola—Naruto. Hinata selalu merasa cantik setiap kali berada di dekat Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana dengan Jun, Katsu, atau...Kazuo?"

"Kakashi-kun... itu semua nama anak laki-laki kan?"

"Lalu..."

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya menyiapkan nama untuk anak perempuan."

"Hmm..."

Hujan turun semakin deras. Susunan gema guntur di kejauhan, terdengar seperti derai tawa para pria yang berkumpul di meja judi. Apartemen sempit dengan dua kamar, masih sepi dari awal kegiatan. Raiden masih nyaman dibalik selimutnya, peralatan makan atau menu sarapan pagi belum tersaji karena Hinata masih menemani suaminya di ranjang dan membicarakan tentang sebuah nama.

"Bagaimana dengan Sayuri?"

Sayuri... Hatake Sayuri... Sayuri-chan.

"Nama yang bagus, Hokage-sama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-The H Factor-**

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kakashi-Hinata**_

_**The two of us against the world**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kya! KakaHina! Ini mah crack banget! Biarlah, Anda mengenal saya sebagai author crack kan? **

**Yo wis...**

**Thanks for reading. Review please...**

**-rb-**


End file.
